


Nightmares

by Caticia1



Category: Glee, blam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caticia1/pseuds/Caticia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sam are best friends and are practically inseparable but Blaine had been acting weird lately and it's up to Sam to find out what that problem is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'll first like to thank chordzillarren on tumblr for writing this prompt and my beta reader mmm189. Hope you all enjoy it. Don't be shy to give your reviews I would really appreciate it. Merry Christmas in advance! This is a one shot by the way :)

"Hey, Blaine, can we hang out at your house after school today?" Sam inquired when he caught up with him in the hallway.

Ever since Blaine and Sam both ran alongside each other for student council they have become very close friends. Especially when Blaine and Kurt broke up. They've been inseparable, always hanging out at Blaine's mansion.

"I need to get away from the drama that is Kurt Hummel," Sam added as they ambled down the hall.

Blaine rolled his eyes. After the break up, Blaine and Kurt haven't spoken to each other. Sam had guessed that their relationship didn't end on good terms, because whenever Sam would bring up the topic on why Blaine stopped speaking to Kurt, it was obvious Blaine didn't want to talk about it.

"What was it this time?" Blaine asked dryly as they stopped in front of Blaine's locker. "Please, don't tell me it's about that guy he's been dating again. What's his name? I know it starts with an A, but I couldn't remember the rest."

"His name is Adam. And, yes, it's about him, again," Sam grumbled. Seriously, he was getting tired of Kurt always complaining about his boyfriend. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for helping him with his 'problems' since I like helping people, but he always goes on about how Adam did this, and how Adam didn't spend enough time with him and blah, blah, blah."

Blaine giggled as he put his textbooks into his locker.

"Dude, this isn't funny." Sam tried sounding serious, but couldn't help but giggle as well.

Blaine was now laughing, and Sam's heart did a little somersault. It wasn't just once, though. It happened a couple times.

"I'm sorry, Sam. It is kind of funny."

Blaine was actually having a bad day. He had a lot of work to do regarding the plans for the Sadie Hawkins dance coming up. He didn't want to do it because it really didn't help with the current problem he had been having. But he didn't want to let everyone down. Almost the whole school was excited about it. He was also slushied by Lipoff and his gang of trolls two times today. He was still awaiting another. However, all of that was forgotten because, once again, Sam was there to cheer him up. Sam must really be God's gift for him, because if it wasn't for Sam, he didn't know if he could survive staying in this school any longer. If it wasn't for Sam, he would have already transferred back to Dalton by now.

"Please, man, you have to save me here. I need you," Sam begged, giving him his best puppy eyes. He knew Blaine would say yes no matter what. But the eyes were a nice touch.

Blaine signed and closed his locker. "Okay, you can come over."

Sam beamed. "Great! I've got to head to class now, but I'll see you at your house. Okay?"

Blaine nodded, and they went their separate ways.

Blaine heard a knock on his door and ran downstairs from his bedroom to answer it. No one was home, aside from himself. His parents usually worked late ours and his brother, Cooper, was not living with them anymore. One would think Blaine would be lonely living in a large house like his all alone, but Sam visited so often, he was practically living there with Blaine!

Blaine opened the door and there stood his best friend with a goofy grin on his fac. There were some snack bags in hand "Hi! I brought snacks."

Blaine led them to his room. They did their same old routine. They ate, played video games, watched a movie (this time it was Avatar), and cuddled a bit on Blaine's bed.

Blaine then checked his watch and decided it was getting late. "It's getting late, Sam." He freed himself from the arm that was over his waist, already missing the warmth of his body. "It's time for you to go."

Sam gave him a confused look. "Why can't I stay?"

"No, Sam, you can't stay over," Blaine said quickly. "I have a lot of homework to do and stuff like that."

"But-" Before Sam had a chance to finish his sentence, he was rushed out of Blaine's house with Blaine saying he would see him in school tomorrow. Sam stood in front of Blaine's house baffled about what had just occurred.  
***

The next day, Sam sat in Spanish class, still baffled about how Blaine had just rushed him out of his house. Blaine didsay that he had homework to do. Maybe he was busy. However, whenever Blaine had homework to do, that never stopped them from hanging out. They would always do their homework together. So why couldn't Sam stay over? Then Sam realized that they had never had a sleepover before. What the hell? Aren't they supposed to be best friends? Best friends have sleepovers all the time. Well, not all the time, but they should be having sleep overs all the time because they were freaking inseparable. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even hear Mr. Shue ask him a question.

"Well, Sam?" Mr. Shue questioned.

Sam looked around and noticed everyone's eyes on him. "Sorry, Mr. Shue. I wasn't paying attention."

Mr. Shue sighed and gave him a look of disappointment. "Well, next time, pay attention." He then went back to his lesson. Sam was grateful he was in Mr. Shue class when he wasn't paying attention. If it was any of his others classes, he wouldn't be left of the hook so easily.

When the bell rang for lunch, he was one of the first people to leave the class and he hurriedly ran into the cafeteria where he would see Blaine. Unfortunately, when got there he was informed by Tina that Blaine had texted her that he wasn't going to attend school today.

"What? Why?" he asked her as they made their way with their lunches to the table occupied by the other glee members and sat.

Tina shrugged. "He said he wasn't feeling well and to tell you not to worry."

Was that the reason Blaine had rushed him out of his house the other day because he wasn't feeling well? Sam pushed the thought aside. Blaine wasn't showing any signs of sickness or pain, so that wasn't a possibility.

"Oh yeah, he also wanted me to tell you how sorry he is for the way he treated you yesterday." Tina added, but the questioning look on her face told Sam that she wanted to know what happened.

Tina should really stop being so nosy. 'Why is Blaine even friends with this girl?' he thought. He pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket and started texting.

"What are you doing?" Tina asked.

There she goes being nosy again. "I'm texting Blaine to tell him I'll be at his house later." He ignored Tina's warnings about Blaine not wanting to be bothered.  
***

After school Sam drove to the Hudson-Hummel's residence (his current home) and obtained his sleepwear from his bedroom. Since he had never had a sleepover with Blaine before, he was planning on one tonight. He then drove to Blaine's house, feeling very excited about their sleepover. He decided that he wouldn't tell Blaine about him sleeping over to avoid any argument. He had it all planned. They'd be having so much fun, that Blaine wouldn't even realize the time and Sam would have to sleep over.

He knocked on the door and waited. When Blaine finally opened the door, it was clear by his expression that he wasn't expecting Sam to stop by.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine inquired.

Hadn't he gotten his text?

"I sent you a text saying I was coming over."

Blaine folded his arms. He was still confused. "And I sent you one back. Didn't you get it?"

No. Sam had shut his phone off so it wouldn't go off in class. He turned his phone on and saw that he had received a text. It read:

Message from: Blaine:

Sorry Sam. Not today :( I'm busy…

Sam frowned. "I thought you weren't feeling well?"

"Oh, I just told Tina that because she asked me why I wasn't in school. If I have told her I was busy, she would have gone on and on about how that wasn't a good excuse to stay away from school and all that jazz. I didn't have time for that."

"Oh." Sam sounded disappointed and a bit hurt.

In all honesty, Blaine wasn't really busy. He was only worried about the Sadie Hawkins Dance coming up and the recurring nightmares he's been having recently. The nightmares were about the Sadie Hawkins incident at his old school. The school he attended before he transferred to Dalton Academy. You know the one where he'd been knocked out and put in a coma for three months. In his dreams, he would be begging them over and over again for them to stop, but they never listened. Instead, he would hear their cruel laughter.

"Serves you right, fag," he remembered one saying.

They would continue laughing at him, spitting in his face, and kicking him. He soon gave up begging, seeing as it didn't help. He just sat there and stared at all the blood gushing from his body. The last thing he remembered was how pretty the blood looked on the cold, hard ground.

He remembered waking up. It was a bit hazy, but he knew what happened. And he had lived. That day he knew there was a God. His parents and quickly transferred him to another school, but the nightmares that he has been having never stopped. Those terrible, haunting dreams were with him every single night. He never wanted anyone to know about those nightmares though. The only reason his parents found out, was because they heard him screaming in his bedroom one night. When Blaine told them what his nightmares were about and how long he had been having them, they had sent him to a therapist to try and help. It took almost a year until his nightmares had finally evaporated, and he was met with happy dreams.

Sadly, when the student council decided they have Sadie Hawkins Dance, the nightmares suddenly came back. This time, he made sure no one found out about his nightmares. Not his parents. Not even Sam. It's his problem to fix, not anyone else's.

This would explain the reason why he quickly rushed Sam out of his house yesterday. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't risk Sam finding out. But then again, when Blaine saw how hurt Sam looked, he felt really guilty. He hated seeing Sam sad, and he couldn't bear it. Blaine thought it wouldn't hurt to let him in. They would hang out and have fun like always. He just wouldn't forget to make Sam leave when it got too late. So that's exactly what they did. They ate, played video games, cuddled on Blaine's bed and decided on watching Star Wars.

"Help me, Obi-wan Kenobi. You're my only hope," Sam mimicked, moving Blaine closer to him.

"Did you just do an impression of Princess Leia?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah."

Blaine laughed, which Sam was proud of himself for. Hearing Blaine laugh was the best music he has ever heard.

They went on like that, with Sam doing weird impressions and Blaine just laughing. Blaine forgot everything about not letting Sam stay over too late, already entranced with how much fun he was having. The next thing he knew it was eleven o'clock.

"Hey, Blaine, since it's already late, I was thinking that we could have a sleepover tonight. I already brought my pajamas in my bag." Sam insisted.

'Wait, was he planning this all along?' Blaine thought. Blaine didn't have time to overthink it, because he was now panicking. Why did he let his guard down? He was supposed to be checking his watch every so often. It was already too late and he couldn't let Sam drive alone this late at night.

He sighed. "Okay, you can sleep over."

Blaine guessed that Sam must have been very excited about this night, because he suddenly engulfed him in a tight hug. He was thankful when Sam jumped off the bed afterwards and said he was going to take a shower, because he didn't wanted Sam to see how red his face had turned. When Sam had finished with his shower, Blaine went and took his next and returned wearing his blue pajamas.

"Nice pajamas," Sam teased which caused Blaine to throw a pillow at him.

Given that Blaine's bed was big enough for the both of them, they decided that Sam didn't need a sleeping bag. They both drifted off to sleep after crawling into bed until one of them – Sam - awoke in the middle of the night to a screaming Blaine. Blaine was tossing and turning, clearly having a nightmare.

"Please, I'm begging you! Please! Don't kill me!" Blaine pleaded.

Sam's heart stopped. Why was someone trying to kill Blaine? Sam then tried waking Blaine up by shaking him. "Blaine!" he shouted "Blaine! Wake up!"

When Blaine finally woke up he began crying and Sam pulled him in for a hug.

"What happened?" Sam whispered. He was really worried.

"I was going to die." Blaine said through sobs.

Now Sam was confused. "What?"

"I was going to die Sam." Blaine was now staring at him, his eyes showing his fear. "Th-they had…sharp knives and they kept beating me and kept beating me and there was so much blood."

"They?"

"The guys that beat me up when I went to that Sadie Hawkins Dance." Blaine explained. He was still crying.

The Sadie Hawkins Dance. The dance Blaine went to before he got gay bashed. It made so much sense now.

Sam shushed him and wrapped his arms around Blaine and hugged him again. "Nobody's going to hurt you. Okay, Blaine? Not while I'm around." Blaine continued crying into his shoulder.

"How long have you been having these nightmares?" Sam asked when he thought Blaine had finished crying.

Blaine sniffed. "For a while now. I started having them while I was in a coma at the hospital long time ago and afterwards they stopped but then…" he hesitated. He didn't want anyone finding out but this was Sam. He knew he could trust him. "They came back when Tina convinced the student council to have a Sadie Hawkins Dance."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"…because I didn't want to let anybody down. I mean everybody was so excited about it…including you." Sam remembered he voted on having the Sadie Hawkins dance too. Never before has he felt so guilty. He really owed Blaine an apology. "…and I didn't want to bother you with my problems."

"Blaine, look at me."

Blaine removed his position from Sam's shoulder and made eye contact with him.

"You're my best friend. You shouldn't be afraid to come to me with your problems. I don't care how big or small it is no matter what I'm always going to be there for you. Blond Chameleon and Nightbird forever remember?"

Blaine was taken away by how genuine Sam sounded. He had remembered there promise to each other that they would always be there for each other. Honestly, if anyone would have asked him years from now what was the best decision he had ever made in high school he would tell them it was running for student council president because it had given him the best relationship he had ever had and that was the relationship he has now with Sam. Without thinking Blaine leaned closer and pressed his lips against Sam's and kissed him. It was an urge he tried fighting for a very long time but he couldn't suppress them any longer. Blaine quickly regrets what he did when their lips separated and saw Sam's expression was one of complete surprise.

Way to go Blaine, he said to himself, you really screwed up this time.

"Sam I'm-" Blaine was about to apologize when he felt wet lips on his again. How it was Blaine's turn to be surprised.

Sam was kissing him! He thought, and this time it wasn't a dream. Feeling all the happiness in the world Blaine kissed him back and he knew with Sam's help his nightmares would disappear for good this time.


End file.
